


Bangs

by Katsala



Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Haircuts, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsala/pseuds/Katsala
Summary: Mina is unsatisfied with her appearance now that her forehead is scarred, so Quincey steps up to help.
Kudos: 12





	Bangs

**Author's Note:**

> Edited as of 2/9/21 for dropped words.

It had been days since Mina’s forehead had been scarred by the communion wafer, but she was still not used to seeing it in the mirror. It seemed to stare back at her, mocking and garish. Mina pulled her hair in front of her face to hide it, blinding herself with fine blonde locks. 

“I believe we can think of a better solution than that, Mrs. Harker,” a voice came from down the hall. Mina was startled, but when she looked it was only Mr. Morris. “Wait here.”

He darted off, returning shortly with a pair of scissors and a perfume bottle filled with water. He positioned her in front of the mirror, spritzed the water onto her hair, and went to work.

*snip* *snip* *snip*

When he was finished, Mina looked back into the mirror and laughed in delight. Her forehead was now covered by a thick fringe of shorter hair. She looked positively fashionable, and the scar was nowhere to be seen. 

She squeezed Mr. Morris in a tight hug, saying, “Oh, thank you, thank you!”

He laughed and ruffled her hair. “Anything for a friend, Mrs. Harker.”


End file.
